l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Illarion Meriele (neurotic)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= }} Fluff Description: Illarion commonly wears the disguise of older blind elf. He wears tight fitting clothes, usually in black.By the time the victims realize he's more then he appears it's usually too late. In his natural state he wears long hair and has somewhat stony expression even for featureless faces of his race. Early he learned to hide emotions and he rivals the best Jadeite diplomats in that. In any form, he has a tatoo of seven pronged star on the neck just under hair line. Background: He was born to pair of slaves held by dark brotherhood that called themselves Brotherhood of Seven Stars. Very early on, he didn't even know he is a changeling, his elven guise almost forced upon him by his parents. Unfortunately for them, it was soon discovered as the babe couldn't fully control it and the life of a slave is stressful one. Then name they've given him was Vhyd, meaning hope in a language he never learned. The parents were separated and punished for their guile. As he grew he served the necromancers as fetch boy and occasional test subject. Early on, he learned to ignore pain of others and focus on his task while vile mages went on their grisly business. He came in contact with many undead during his years of servitude and it made a mark on him. One day, he turned one of the zombies into ash as small star fell from the sky and immolated it. Necromancers immediately took him for tutelage, but he couldn't learn their ways of magic, it came naturally to him. The power he wielded was overwhelming for the boy and it occasionally would burst out of control. In face of such unfettered power, his owners and masters decided to get rid of him and teach him some discipline. He was given to another arm of Brotherhood of Seven Stars, this one martial, in service of information gathering and disposing of 'inconveniences' on the way of their necromantic brethren. These were assassins. First thing they did, they equipped the boy and trained him with the knife. He learned the art of killing on hapless slaves or innocent man captured who could barely defend themselves. He did the motions without any passion, anger hidden deep within. One day, his teachers announced him ready for ritual of becoming and forced him into it. Part of his soul was given to the darkness and sealing was done with the blood of a slave elven woman. As he delivered the killing blow, she in tears whispered nearly forgotten name 'Vhyd'. On her death she changed in her changeling natural form and young boy understood what they made him do. Rage almost overtook him and his form flickered for the moment, but he managed to control himself and remained calm. First opportunity he got, he fled the Brotherhood and into the world. He hides still, craving freedom, yet afraid to stay too long in any one place lest the brotherhood finds him. He loathes the darkness within, but he understands there is no going back and uses it as a tool. He tries his best to control the power within him and to do as much good as he can while he still lives in hopes of redeeming himself from the sins of his childhood. Hooks: * Brotherhood finds him * He judges himself strong enough to go against the Brotherhood * Slaves need freedom, undead need freedom too, necromancers need to feel how it is to be dead Kicker: * Death of his mother Math Attributes Defenses Chaos burst gives +1 AC until the start of Illarion's next turn if the first attack roll in a round is an even number . Hitpoints Surges/day: 7 Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} bonus to damage typically 15 - +6 for power saying to add Cha bonus, +4 for Dex bonus granted by Chaos Power Class Feature +2 magic dagger, +2 off hand magic dagger, +1 Syberis Shard of the Mage Class Features Sorcerer * Wild Magic ** Chaos burst - if first attack on Illarion's turn is EVEN he gets +1 AC, ODD he gets saving throw ** Chaos power - +4 bonus to damage of arcane powers ** Unfettered power (these effects apply AFTER all other effects of the power) *** on natural 20 Illarion slides the target 1 square and knocks it prone *** on natural 1 Illarion MUST push 1 square each creature within 5 squares ** Wild Soul - when Illarion finishes extended rest he rolls 1d10 for damage type. Illarion gains resist 5 to that damage type until the end of his next extended rest. (increases at 11th and 21st level) While the resistance to damage type exists, Illarion's arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of the resistance. ***1 Acid *** 2 Cold ***3 Fire *** 4 Force *** 5 Lightning *** 6 Necrotic *** 7 Poison *** 8 Psychic ***9 Radiant ***10 Thunder * Armor Proficiency (Cloth) * Implements: Daggers, Staffs * Weapon Proficiency (Simple melee, Simple ranged) * Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Assasin * Implements: Ki focuses and weapons he's proficient with Racial Features * Change Shape * +1 Will * +2 Cha/Dex * Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Changeling's Trick * Changeling's Disguise Languages: Common Theme Chaosmade Features * gain Seed of Chaos power * gain Elemental Origin * at level 5 gain +2 power bonus to Arcana and Endurance * at level 10 gain Primordial as language * at level 10 Illarion can use Seed of Chaos one additional time per encounter Skills Footpads give +1 to Stealth to move silently Camouflage Clothes give +1 to Stealth to hide Disguise kit gives +2 to Bluff to make disguises Demonhunter boon gives +1 to all skill checks made to notice, avoid, or disarm traps and +1 to all defenses against trap attacks Feats * Shadow Initiate Assassin Illarion gained training in the Stealth skill. Twice per encounter, he can use the Assassin's Shroud power. In addition, he can wield assassin implements. * Grasping Magpies (retrained at 7th) Illarion gets +2 feat bonus to thievery with additional +1 per character with the same feat. In addition, his aid another for thievery gives +4 bonus instead if +2 * Improved Defenses - +1 NADs * War Wizards Expertise - gain +1 feat bonus to hit with arcane attacks and basic attacks made with light or heavy blade. Also, when Illarion uses arcane attack power with light or heavy blade, he takes -5 penalty to hit his allies. * Lucky Shot (retrained at 8th) - When Illarion uses daily sorcerer attack power or daily sorcerer paragon path power, for one attack roll choose even or odd numbers. If the result of d20 matches the type of the number selected, gain +5 feat damage bonus on the target. * Superior Implement Expertise (Accurate Dagger) * Dual Implement Spellcaster - add off hand enhancement to damage * Coordinates Explosion - whenever Illarion includes an ally in the area of the attack he gets +1 to attack roll Background Benefit Touched by Darkness - +2 to Stealth Equipment Remaining gold: 2307 gp Encumbrance: 55/100 Total gold: 18 + 467gp + 165gp + 1012gp = 1662gp - 680gp (Rhythm Blade Dagger +1) - 680gp (Syberis Shard of the Mage) + Underneath Hadeys Door 1750gp + +925gp - 680gp (Rain of Hammers Ki Focus +1) ---- = 2307 gp Equipment: Shimmering Armor +1 - Illarion doesn't provoke when using area or ranged attacks in melee Staff of Ruin +1 - adds item bonus to damage Amulet of Life +1 - encounter power: when Illarion spends a surge he can spend another as free action Demonhunter's Boon Property: 19-20 crit range on attacks against demons. Property: Gain +1 to all skill checks made to notice, avoid, or disarm traps. Gain +1 to all defenses against trap attacks. Power: Variable Resistance(Free Action, when you take Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Thunder damage * Daily) Gain resist 5 against that damage type until the end of the encounter. Tooth of Chaos Dagger +1 -'' Daily free action: Trigger:'' Illarion hits with a sorcerer attack power using this dagger. Effect: ''Whenever you hit the enemy with a sorcerer attack power before the end of the encounter, you can treat your attack as even or odd. '''Bracers of Escape' - Daily Immediate Interrupt: When Illarion is target of melee attack, he can teleport 2 squares Rain of Hammers Ki Focus: Whenever Illarion reduces one enemy to 0 hp, one enemy adjacent to him takes 3 damage. Daily Minor Action: Illarion makes at-will attack against the enemy he already hit with an attack this turn. Wishlist by item level Tracking The Hunted 1983 XP and 467gp The Hunted 504XP and 165gp 3078 XP and 1012gp Underneath Hadeys Door 1724XP and 1750gp 2261XP and 925gp 4685XP and 6706 gp Total XP: 14235 XP Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Mewness: *Assassin's shroud should probably be entered as a red encounter power rather than as a green at-will *In your summary and math defenses section, you should note that it's the first attack roll YOU make in the round, not just "the first attack roll" *In your class features (unfettered power), note that the slide/prone occurs after the other effects of the power are applied. Very minor nitpicky stuff, so approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your MBA is missing a point of damage. * Attacks: The table is still using the staff. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 4 by TwoHeadsBarking and Mewness. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval